Juste une femme battue
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Elle sait que c'est horrible et cruelle, mais la vie ne l'a-t-elle pas été avec elle? N'est-elle pas une femme battue? C'était le dernier moyen et même si ca prenait 10 ans, elle ferait tout pour qu'il le haïsse encore plus...


Coucou. Me revoilà, avec un petit truc court.

Je ne dirais rien, sur les persos. Je suis curieuse de voir qui vous placez derrière mes persos. Xd.

Merci à Cha Darcy. Je t'adore la miss Xd. Un petit mot? ( Je t'adooore Miss Machiavel'^^ Bonne Lecture ! Désolée si y a encore des erreurs ^^)

Résumé: Elle sait que c'est horrible et cruelle, mais la vie ne l'a-t-elle pas été avec elle? N'est-elle pas une femme battue? C'était le dernier moyen et même si ca prenait 10 ans, elle ferait tout pour qu'il le haïsse encore plus...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Une claque retentit dans l'air.

-Sale chienne, comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi alors que le dîner n'est même pas près? Quand je pense que j'ai travaillé toute la journée pour toi et ton merdeux. Casse-toi, t'es même pas bonne à baiser...

Elle se releva et s'enfuit en courant dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit sur le WC et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Que faisait-elle? Comment avait-elle pu l'épouser? Elle tenta de chercher dans ses souvenirs mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et pria pour son enfant. Elle pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive, pour qu'elle meure, pour ne plus ressentir la honte de se faire frapper, la honte de ne pas oser affronter le monstre qu'il lui faisait face, de le laisser frapper son fils, sans rien dire, par peur... Peur, d'en prendre encore plus, peur de mourir... Parce que malgré tout, au fond d'elle persistait cet espoir de fou, cette petite lumière qui lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle s'en sortirait un jour ou l'autre...

Elle se mit à pleurer sur le gâchis qu'était sa vie...

Une porte claqua.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Les larmes tombèrent sur le sol blanc impersonnel de la salle de bain et mouillèrent le sol. Elle les regarda tombées. C'était beau. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses larmes et oublia tout le reste. Elle n'entendit pas les petits pas dans l'escalier, ni la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne vit pas le petit garçon aux yeux noirs et brillants se plantait devant elle. Mais elle sentit cette main qui caressa sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi sa main partit, mais elle partit contre sa volonté sur la joue du garçon qui tomba par terre. Il la regarda ; des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues et elle admira, fascinée les larmes qui couler. Elle les vit descendre le long des joues rouges, puis dériver soit sur les lèvres du garçon, lui donnant un goût de sel dans la bouche, soit sur son menton et tomber par terre. Elle tendit la main et toucha les larmes au sol d'un doigt. Leurs larmes mêlées.

Puis un éclair passa dans sa tête. Elle releva sa tête et elle vit son fils, son petit garçon, son bébé qui pleurait en retenant des sanglots et tenant sa joue meurtrie de sa main. Elle se rendit compte de son geste et s'horrifia elle-même. Elle alla le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmura tout bas:

-Pardon, mon chéri, pardon. Je te jure, cette fois-ci, je ne recommencerai plus. Je te le jure, promis... C'est de sa faute. Tout ça, c'est à cause de lui. Pardon, désolé, sanglota-t-elle. Mais tu verras un jour on sera heureux, tous les deux. D'accord, on sera heureux rien que toi et moi, ensemble pour toujours, tu te souviens, mon bébé?

-Oui, maman.

-C'est de sa faute, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu le sais hein? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui, maman, c'est de sa faute et un jour, je le tuerai, maman, je te le jure...

Elle resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur lui et réprima le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge.

Elle était une femme battue. Elle était une mauvaise mère violente. Elle poussait son fils à haïr son père car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le tuer. Elle espérait secrètement, qu'un jour, il le fasse pour elle. Elle faisait tout pour. Elle manipulait un enfant de 8 ans pour qu'il devienne un meurtrier, pour qu'il la venge.

C'était juste une femme battue et elle rêvait de le voir mourir. Elle ferait tout pour ça, tout...

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura une berceuse. Son fils crut que c'était pour lui mais il avait tort. C'était pour elle, rien que pour elle. Juste pour oublier ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'on lui avait fait. Juste pour oublier son égoïsme, sa souffrance. Juste pour oublier que c'était une femme battue, sans espoirs...

Fin.

* * *

C'est très court, je sais, mais je ne voulais pas faire quelques choses de long.

Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire Xd.

Bisous.

Little Beattle.


End file.
